100 Colors
by ameliarose32
Summary: Evan wakes up in a floating castle in the sky, next to a strange girl who tells him that she wants to marry him. Syndra x OC, Warwick x Soraka
1. eyes open

1.

"Thanks for the meal, Evan, it was delicious."

Evan looked up and smiled at his father's long-time customer, an old man named Craven. Craven's crinkled eyes beamed as he waved goodbye and exited out the small noodle shop. Evan sighed, wiping his forehead and looking out the window to see a setting sun. Exhausted from a long day at work, he hung up his apron and went into the back to change. He glanced over at his watch, excitement beating quickly in his heart as he realized that his date with Lily was finally going to happen in thirty minutes.

Lily...

He had been head over heels for her ever since they were in primary school. Lily was the most beautiful girl in their small Ionian town, and was even rumored to be Irelia's god-daughter. She had long flowing blonde hair and milky pale skin with long graceful fingers.

They were finally happening.

He closed up shop, and made his way to the small dessert place where they would meet. It would take him ten minutes to get there, and he stretched his arms as he walked, his dark brown eyes observing the cooling day. After he blinked, he saw none other than Soraka in one of the small gift shops. Soraka had been a family friend for ages now, and she was revered in Ionia in general.

"Soraka!" Evan popped his head in with a bright smile. Soraka looked up from the row of small glass figurines, and smiled graciously at the young boy's greeting. "Evan," she said affectionately, walking over and hugging him, "How are you, dear?"

"Good," he laughed, "What brings you to town, priestess?"

She gave an airy laugh and said "I'm here to rest for a while."

Evan detected a hint of something tragic in her voice but didn't press on any further. Instead, they engaged in small talk for a little before parting ways. As he walked back, he wondered about the strange feeling but instead shrugged it off.

There she was. Lily sat at a table in the dessert shop, her pretty face tilted on her hand and her brown eyes staring absently downwards. He swallowed his breath, before inhaling anxiously and walking in. The bell rang softly as he entered, and Lily looked up, her lips spreading in a smile as soon as she met him.

"Hi Evan." She said.

"Hi Lily." He smiled as he sat down in front of her, taking the menu and studying it. They sat in silence until the waitress, Sonia, came over and asked them for their order. Evan frowned and pointed to a large brownie sundae, asking "Sonia, does this look like it's a little too big for one person?"

Sonia nodded, and replied "Yeah, do you two want to share it?"

They answered no and yes at the same time. Evan looked anxiously over at Lily, his heart beating as he realized how much he messed up. "Well, we don't have to share then… I guess I'll just have this instead." He pointed to the much smaller vanilla ice cream. After the waitress finished taking their orders, she sauntered off and Evan turned awkwardly back to Lily, who was now staring boredly at the table.

She exhaled softly, and he frowned at the thought that she might have been bored with him.

"Soo…." He started. Lily looked up, "Hmm?"

"How was your day?" He smiled. She glanced to the side, her eyes still bored and unrelenting as she said "Fine." A pause passed by that was so awkward and cold that Evan just wanted to go home right there and then.

"How was yours?" She finally asked.

"Good!" He laughed, "It was kind of tiring working at my dad's shop, but he does want me to inherit it one day…"

"Oh?" Lily raised her eyebrows. Sonia arrived with their ice cream, setting the two small bowls on the table. Lily took a bite of her ice cream and didn't say a word. Jeez. It was like trying to pull an angry cat out from underneath the couch. She was not interested at all, was she? He felt himself sink inwardly, as he realized then and there how much time he had wasted liking her.

The rest of the date was miserable. The more questions he asked, the more reclusive she became until finally, Lily announced that she had to go. It was dark outside, and the Ionian stars glowed in the dim streets lit up by red lanterns. He walked her home, and then made to walk back to his own house where his family would be waiting for him.

He sighed as he made his way across the empty street, pulling his long fingers over the top of his head as he kicked himself inwardly for liking someone that turned out to be this… boring. She was beautiful, smart, popular and athletic… but she turned out to not really have a personality at all. Instead, Lily's only flaw was that she was boring.

He hated himself for realizing it this late.

A large gust of wind blew fiercely through the streets, making the lanterns sway back and forth frantically. Evan froze and looked backwards, at the direction of the gust. But there was nothing.

He walked again, his footsteps echoing in the silence as he made his way home. However, he looked up at the entrance to the town and saw a strange figure by the gate. It was the lean figure of a girl with long silver hair that fell around her waist. She didn't seem to notice his presence, as she turned to look back once more at the town and made her way out of the gate.

"Hey, wait!" Evan ran after her, certain that if this young girl walked out of town so late at night that she would get kidnapped by bandits or mauled by wild animals. He chased her fading figure into the distance for twenty minutes until he found himself out in the dark woods, his shirt drenched with sweat. She was gone, and he was completely alone in these woods.

After five minutes of trying to find his way out, he realized with a pang of panic that he was lost.

2.

Though he had been searching for the last hour, Evan still didn't find a way out of the ever darkening forest. Insects chirped in the distance as he sat dejectedly under a tree, his sore legs pulled up to his chest. Oh boy, he thought, I'm in trouble… The white moon stared back at him from the sky, as if beckoning him to come home. He felt his stomach grumble, and winced.

After a little more rest, he forced himself to stand up and look for his way out yet again. He walked a little more and began to see a strange rocky path leading somewhere into the woods. That was a start, at least. Evan walked on the path, his footsteps crunching against the leaves and grass. The white path led into an iron gate that was heavily shrouded by the surrounding bushes and hedges.

He pulled apart the rose bushes, wincing as their thorns cut against his fingers, as the gate opened in front of him with a low screech.

"What the…" His mouth dropped as he saw that this gate led to a sharp cliff overlooking the sea. He stepped a little closer, his body trembling as he looked up to see a strange shape up in the sky.

"What _is_ that…?" He muttered.

Suddenly, another large gust of wind blew Evan off his feet, whirling him towards the gaping cliff. He cried out as he whipped over the cliff. His hand roughly grabbed onto the very edge of the land as he tried to pull himself back up. He swallowed, his heart beating anxiously inside of his chest as he tried to pull himself up.

Through the thinning fog, his eyes made out a castle floating eerily in the sky. "Help!" He bellowed, his voice echoing into the emptiness and whistling winds. There was no response. He felt his fingers start slipping off the edge of the cliff, until finally, he was plummeting downwards, the gust whipping furiously against his back and the motion whistling like angry ghosts in his ears.

Dots filled his vision, as he suddenly blanked out.

3.

Evan sat up with a rush, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. He looked around to see a beautifully furnished bedroom with four wide windows glimmering with light. The room shined magnificently, and the bed he was laying in was exquisite with various silk and cotton sheets. It was a large bed, actually, and could fit three people easily. The room itself was large, with wide ceilings overhead and stone floors. A large pink desk sat by the wide double doors, and it was littered with papers, books and most peculiarly, stuffed animals.

He got out of the bed slowly, wondering where he was. Heaven? He thought. He walked over to the window and looked outside, crying out and falling backwards when he saw that there was no floor outside this strange place. After a moment's hesitation, he got up and walked slowly over to the window again to look out. It couldn't be…

There really was no ground outside, just an endless expanse of fluffy white clouds. So I really am in Heaven, he thought. The door opened, and he turned around sharply to see a tall and slim girl with ivory white hair that spilled around her shoulders. They stared at each other in silence. "Who are you?" Evan asked. A slow smile spread her face, as she looked up and said that her name was Syndra.

He squinted his eyes, "Syndra."

"Where am I?" he finally asked, walking over to her. He stared into her brilliant purple eyes as she took a pause and said "You're in my castle."

"Oh." He laughed, "That makes sense. Everything makes sense now. So I've really died after all."

Her hands linked around his, as he looked up to scan her face. She had an angelic face, and much more beautiful than any other girl he had ever seen. Even Lily? He thought.

Lily was attractive, but she didn't compare to this stranger.

"So… what am I doing here?" He asked, a shy grin spreading his face as they clasped hands.

"You're here to be my husband." She said grimly.

He let go of her hands, "Wait what? Your husband?" Syndra crossed her arms and replied "Yes. You owe your life to me, and now you're my property."

"Property!" He gasped.

Syndra just smiled, her eyes affectionate and full of grace.

"Do you even know my name, Syndra?" Evan asked, his head spinning with bewilderment. When she didn't reply, he said "It's _Evan_. See. We just met and now you want to propose to me." He sighed, sitting on the bed with his hands clasped over his knees and his head tilted towards the window, "You're really cute and all, but I don't think we can get married."

There was a thickening pause.

"I don't think you have a choice." Syndra simply replied. He turned slowly to meet her gaze, and realized, as they locked eyes, that he probably didn't have a choice or an escape. No, he just had this strange girl who stood in front of him telling him that he was going to be married to her. That was stranger than anything else… even waking up in a castle that was in the sky.


	2. sapphire flowers

_Thanks for the support so far :)! I don't think I represented Syndra's personality really well but I'm working on fixing it._

1.

Soraka looked up out of the boat, her eyes tired and confused. She was on her way back to Ionia's capital, about to meet Irelia and Karma for a meeting about the Bilgewater thieves. The blue water beat against the boat, as the boat-rower continued to weave his paddle in and out of the water. Suddenly, however, the small boat started to rock violently. Soraka stood up, her heart beating furiously in her chest as she realized what was happening.

He was here for her.

The oarsman cried out, as something gray shot passionately out of the water, landing calamitously into the small vessel. Water splashed viciously against the floors, and Soraka almost fell on her feet. Warwick smiled viciously, his eyes coated with rage and blood-lust as he said "I've got you, star child."

He slashed the oarsman in the neck and threw him out of the water. Soraka flew after the man, her body becoming wet as she swam to heal him. However, Warwick grabbed her roughly by the wrist and held her to the splashing boat. She watched with eyes full of horror as the oarsman started to drown.

The wolf's tongue grazed against her neck, as she watched with eyes wide as the poor man died in front of her. She felt Warwick's sharp fangs dig into her skin and was sure that death was near for her too until she saw a bullet shoot into the monster's skin. Warwick cried out with a loud howl and released Soraka, who fell into the ocean with a loud splash.

When she swam back up, she saw a large pirate ship. Her eyes narrowed, as she wondered why the pirates had saved her. Or maybe they were simply aiming for both her and Warwick. Pirates, they were never up to any good, she thought bitterly.

Large cannonballs fell into the water with loud explosions and the boat was crushed underneath the calamity. Warwick was thrown off his feet and into the water, a low growl escaping his lips as he swam furiously over to Soraka.

Suddenly, another bullet flew into his body as he retreated with a wounded howl. His blood filled the water, making her want to throw up.

Both of them looked up to see an attractive red-head holding two guns. Her sweet voice broke into the thick silence, "Bang!"

Warwick let out another growl of anger before furiously swimming away, his figure disappearing into the distance. Bullets followed him, and he was shot more times but was swimming away quickly.

_Stop him!_ A voice cried out in Soraka's mind, _don't let him escap_e!

But he was gone. The sea green waters splashed violently against her, as she bobbed in the ocean, her mind full of shock and confusion.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Miss Fortune cried out, as her boat neared the shocked priestess.

An hour later, Soraka sat by the fire in the vessel's kitchen. She had a blanket thrown around her and was sipping a cup of hot tea. Her brown eyes watched its smoke rise up into the air.

_I want your heart, star child._

Those were the words he said to her the last time he had attacked her.

He was a liar, and he had stabbed her… Why couldn't she hate him?

Tears slipped out of her eyes, though Soraka was never one to cry easily. She straightened up as she heard heels clack against the wooden floorboards of the kitchen. "More tea?" Miss Fortune asked softly.

Miss Fortune had agreed to come meet with the Ionians in order to discuss the problem of Bilgewater pirates attacking Ionian cities. Though Soraka despised pirates, at the same time, she knew that Miss Fortune was different. They talked briefly about the conflict, and after a while their conversation gave way to small talk. However, Miss Fortune took a pause and finally asked "So why did you let him go?"

Soraka stared into the fire, its embers lighting up her somber eyes, as she replied slowly "Because I am a fool."

Miss Fortune scoffed and poured brandy into two glasses, and said "A fool? You? But aren't you a revered priestess?"

Soraka stared into the brown liquid.

"I have my flaws." She simply said.

Miss Fortune leaned forward, her slender elbows on the table, as she simply grinned and asked "Don't we all?'

Soraka took the glass of liquor and downed it hastily.

"Tell me your story with him." Miss Fortune said.

"Shall we instead drink more of this until I fall asleep?" Soraka asked quietly.

_He lay sleeping in her soft and slender arms as they rested in the grove of the forest. Colorful and vibrant flowers surrounded them on all sides, bounding around the healer and the grieving husband. His eyes were rimmed with bags, as he had cried in her arms for hours. She held him like a sleeping mother would hold a newborn baby, like he was a precious treasure she would give anything for. _

_His dark eyes opened, and he smiled, "Soraka…"_

3.

Evan sighed. Syndra pulled up her eye mask from her place in the bed and asked "Well?" He was in an awkward situation. He had no escape from this girl, and yet they had made a deal. If Evan did not want to stay with her after three months, then he could leave and go back to his normal life. "We're not really going to sleep in the same bed, are we?" He asked awkwardly. She smiled seductively and said "I've got the best bed in the house."

A bright blush filled his face as he replied "Look, I thought we said we were going to take things slow."

Her eyes widened, "Yes… don't worry, I won't try anything tonight."

He paused, and said "It's not you I'm worried about. Don't you have a spare room?" She thought for a moment until saying "I suppose so." Ten minutes later, she led him into a much smaller room.

"I don't have many guests, so make do with this broom closet for now." She smiled sarcastically as she handed him a pillow and some bedsheets.

"You don't have any other beds?"

"Nope," Syndra said, "The only other bed is in my bedroom, of course. If you want to change your mind-"

"I'm okay." Evan pulled out the bedsheets and got into his makeshift bed.

It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was that he wanted to take things slow and get to know her first. She deserved that, whoever or whatever she was. He closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Syndra."

Her silhouette filled the hallway, blocking the light.

After a while she finally said, "Good night… Evan." The door closed gently behind her. He opened his eyes and stared sadly out into the dark of the closet. He wondered how Lily was doing. Why had she acted so coldly towards him yesterday? He didn't understand.

He had asked her out on a date and she had agreed. Didn't that mean she liked him too? He bit his lip sharply, turning over in anxiety and confusion.

Then again, he was living in a castle that was in the sky. He was probably dead and would never see Lily again, unless she was at his funeral. He wondered what she would say to his open casket.

Would she say that she loved him after all? That she did want to be with him but she was too shy to say something? Would she say that he was a good friend? What if she didn't say a thing at all, if he was truly that insignificant in her eyes?

Tears fought at the edges of his eyes. He had spent ten years liking her, ever since they were nine. Lily was new in town, and all the boys fell for her immediately. She was the closest thing to perfect that the town had ever seen.

Lily was the coolest girl he had ever met, and he respected and admired her so much… until he met Syndra. Syndra was cool but in a weird way. Evan just sighed and rolled on to his back. He wasn't sure if Syndra was strange in a good way.

All he knew was that she was strange.

4.

Syndra made them breakfast. That's when Evan realized once and for all that they were truly alone in this castle. She had no maids, no butlers, nothing. "Are you really alone here, Syndra?" He asked, looking up from the long oak table that filled the dining room. Syndra hummed happily, dressed in an apron and frying some eggs as she answered "Yep!"

"Why?" Evan asked.

"Because," Syndra turned over to smile at him, "That's what I want."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Syndra smiled and handed him a plate of bacon and eggs in the shape of a smiley face.

"I don't think that's true." Evan grinned good-naturedly, "I think you're actually a very lonely girl."

"Oh I am," Syndra said, shutting off the stove and bringing her own plate to the table, she sat at the other end, "But that's why I saved you."

The long dining table was made for at least fifteen people, but right now it was only being used by two. Evan looked over the table at Syndra, "I see. So what are we doing today?"

"You'll see." She smiled mysteriously.

Evan took a bite of food and cringed at its sour taste in his mouth. There were pieces of egg shells in his mouth. Syndra stared back at him happily, her purple eyes wide and unknowing. "Do you like it?" She asked hopefully. "Mmmhmm…" Evan swallowed his mouthful, "Where did you learn to cook?"

She grinned and said "I taught myself!"

"Ahh."

Silence passed.

"Syndra, how about I teach you how to cook?" Evan smiled.

"Cook?" Syndra frowned, "What makes you think _you_ can teach _me_ how to cook?"

Evan's eyes widened at her abrasive tone, and he backtracked as he said "Alright, I was just wondering if you wanted to learn." Her eyes softened, as she replied "Evan, I don't want people teaching me anything."

"Makes for a very lonely life then." He countered.

She froze and said "Let's go into the courtyard after you're finished. There's something I want to show you."

Later on, she led him towards the back of the castle. Her slender fingers pushed against a gray door, which opened to reveal a large courtyard filled with dead plants and gray soil. Evan frowned. "Not much to be impressed about, is there?" He muttered. She simply smirked, and clasped her right hand tightly against his. He straightened at her touch, and his eyes softened as he allowed her to pull him towards the back.

"It's here." She smiled, and opened a wooden gate.

He frowned and saw only a small patch of gray soil.

"Interesting." He simply said.

"Come here!" Syndra beckoned, walking towards the middle. He glanced around him and followed her towards the middle of the field, crouching beside her figure. His eyes traced the soft silver color of her hair, and he found himself smiling. "Yeah?" He asked, his eyes still on her face. She turned to look at him, her purple eyes filled with wonder as she said "_Look_ already!"

He followed her eyes to see a small purple flower poking out of the dirt.

"Hmm." He mumbled, "It's a pretty flower."

It was indeed a very pretty flower, especially compared to its dreary settings. It was the only flower in an ugly patch of gray dirt, in a courtyard that had crumbling and gray walls. "Come on," Syndra said, pulling him hastily back into the castle, "I've always wanted my husband to read me a book!" He frowned at the word husband, but allowed himself to be pulled by her.

She closed the door of the library loudly as Evan watched her from his seat. He sat in a dark leather chair that had squishy arms. Syndra browsed through the bookcase excitedly, picking out books from here and there. She finally ran over to him with the large stack of books, throwing it onto the ground with a flourish. Evan cringed at the sound as she sat on the armchair and handed him a book.

He saw that it was a storybook, filled with old fairytales.

Pausing for a bit, he sighed and said "You want me to read you children's stories?"

She frowned and said "Read. Now."

"O-okay." He shrugged and read out loud from the first page. She curled her knees up to her chest, an innocent smile gracing her face as her head tilted towards him. Evan's voice rang through the air, as Syndra's eyes closed and her head fell against his shoulder.

Eventually, she fell asleep and the boy couldn't help but smile at her sleeping figure. He was softening up to her more quickly than he ever thought he would.

5.

_I let him go._

Soraka opened her eyes and stared out the window, a frown crossing her face. She sat by the window of her office that overlooked the Ionian capital. She watched the boats sail by peacefully. She watched all the Ionian citizens make their way to work. The sky was clear and sunlight flooded the small room.

_"Just close your eyes." _

_Warwick closed his eyes, his breath leaving in soft exhales. She leaned towards him, her celestial blue eyes searching his face. Sapphire flowers surrounded them on all sides, hanging overhead and sweeping across their feet. _

_"Now open them."_

_He opened his eyes, and she leaned in to kiss him, the fresh scent of flowers filling them from inside out. A soft exhale escaped his lips as he tilted his head to allow her tongue into his mouth. His hands reached up and grasped her by her head, pulling her to the floor. He smiled, his hands planted on either side of her head as he crouched over her. She looked up at him dreamily, his handsome rugged face surrounded by the curtain of blue flowers._

_"Do you want me, Soraka?"_

_"Yes." She smiled, and clasped her palm over his face, feeling his beard grit against her soft hands._

_"Would you give me your heart?"_

_"Haven't I already?"_

_"Good answer."_

_A faint smile crossed his lips before he leaned in and ravished her, their echoes and cries of pleasure spilling out into the distant forest. _

Soraka picked up the small figurine on her desk and threw it against the window. It cracked the glass and fell to the floor in pieces. She breathed heavily, the pain poking against her heart was as sharp as the dagger that he had used to stab her.

Never again, she thought, tears spilling, never again.


	3. paralyzed

_A/N: Thanks for the encouragement and advice guys! I'm still working on fixing Syndra's character. I'm trying to portray her as someone who's a good person underneath it all but at the same time, a little volatile and angry. Review replies are at the bottom :D. _

1.

Evan yawned, sitting up in his makeshift bed in the broom closet. He groaned and opened the door, his eyes meeting a light-filled hallway. Sunlight spilled cheerfully into the hallway, as he made his steps towards the kitchen. It was empty. He frowned and went up to Syndra's room. A small smile grew on his face when he opened the door to find her sleeping in her large bed, her pretty head embedded into the pillows. Her sheets were tossed all over the floor, however, and he went over to pick them up. He gently pulled the sheets over her before walking back towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

He searched her cupboards and found plentiful amounts of food, making him chuckle as he wondered where she bought her groceries. She truly was like a princess, except that she was the only person in her whole kingdom. Other than him.

He even found all the ingredients he needed to make his dad's famous noodles. He grinned as he washed out the dishes, excited to let her try some of his family's dishes. She would love it.

When he was halfway through cooking his dishes, he looked up as he saw her enter the kitchen. She was still half-asleep, her hands rubbing her tired eyes. "Good morning sleepyhead," He laughed, "I'm making you a breakfast you can't refuse."

"What?"

"It's my family's noodles, they're really good."

She paused, watching him.

Before he knew it, she wrapped his arms around the back of his waist and buried her face against his t-shirt. His eyes lightened, as a small smile crossed his face.

"Never leave me." She mumbled, "You must stay with me forever." He smiled nervously, and he laughed as she didn't budge ten minutes later. "Syndra," He said, "How am I supposed to cook when you're stuck to me like this?"

"Just… don't… leave."

"Mmmhmm."

When the food was done, Evan simply sighed and grinned in amusement as Syndra slurped down her noodles.

"Is it good?" He asked.

She didn't reply as she ravenously ate her breakfast.

"That was… delicious!" She cried out. A black sphere grew in the room and Evan fell back with a cry. It lifted higher in the air and then smashed into the floor with a loud clang.

After a small pause, she softened a little and quietly asked "did I overwhelm you?'

"What are those black orb things?" He asked.

"I've got limitless powers." Syndra smiled, "So I can protect you if you marry me. You will be protected for life, Evan."

"Uh…huh… and what if it's you I need protecting from?" Evan smiled flirtatiously.

"Then you die instantly." Syndra replied, her face a perfect picture of seriousness.

"…Oh."

2.

Warwick looked up at the bar counter, his eyes glazed with boredom. Again, that wretched woman had escaped his hands. But he would have her heart one day, he was sure of it. He needed her heart to complete Singed's potion (A/N: _Soraka and Warwicks' lore conflicted with each other, so I went with Soraka's_). Why would he need her heart anyway? Warwick frowned. But Singed was adamant about ripping out Soraka's beating heart… and that's just what Warwick had to do.

A man sat beside him and called for two beers. Warwick glanced over at the man who sat beside him. He had dark black rustled hair and green eyes housed behind a pair of spectacles. "Warwick." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jason. I work for Dr. Xavier Rath, and we would like to invite you to come in for an experiment."

Warwick growled, and replied "What if I just rip you to shreds and pick the meat off your bones?"

Jason chuckled and said "Oh, you didn't know?"

"Hmm?"

"We've made a potion that can reverse your curse."

"Ahh… my curse?"

Jason simply smiled as the bartender placed the two beers in front of him. He slid one over to Warwick, who watched its amber liquid slosh against the glass.

"Well?" Jason asked.

3.

She was asleep again. Evan gently slipped the blanket over Syndra's sleeping figure and was about to walk out of the library until he felt her hand grip his wrist. Her eyes opened gently and she quietly asked him not to leave. He froze and turned to look at her, the distant sky darkening behind him through the window. Twilight was approaching.

"Stay here with me." Syndra said sleepily, "Never leave me, ever." The last word, ever, dripped with a possessive and dark tint.

Evan sat on the armchair, his light brown eyes meeting her purple ones. She smiled at him dreamily, placing her head on his lap. He stroked her hair, as he looked out the window and realized that while she would never age, someday he would. Though right now they were around the same age, one day he would grow older and older until he became an old man and she would have to bury him in her courtyard.

A pang of frustration struck in his heart, as he wondered for the millionth time what was going on. Was he even alive still? And if he was, what about his family? What about his father's business? He had a life to live, he wasn't just some toy.

But for now, for now things were perfect. He stroked her head in his lap, content to not say a word in order to preserve this rare and beautiful moment. After a while, he fell asleep.

When he woke up again, his eyes met a dark room. A grin crossed his face as he realized that her sleeping body was sprawled across him. He turned slowly to look at her for a few more minutes until he got up and left the room. He sighed and walked out into the hallway, towards the library. He needed some time to himself, and what better way to clear his head than to read a few books?

He walked into the expansive library and went over to a bookcase where he spotted the spine of a leather-bound book. Its pages were angrily ripped out, and on its pages the word NEVER was written angrily across its pages. It was a book about inner strength and control. He frowned and put the book away, his heart beating quickly as he started to look through the bookcase more and more.

There were a lot of scholarly books, and every single of them had their pages ripped out and angry words scrawled across them in capital letters. Jeez, Evan thought, what is going on here? His heartbeat quickened as he realized that Syndra might be less innocent than he thought.

He sat in the couch, cradling his head in his hands.

One, he could not stay here his whole life. The week that he had spent here was like a dream, but that's all it was – a dream. He had a life to live and he had a mission to fulfill.

And two, who was Syndra? And what was she, really? She wasn't normal by any means.

3.

A few weeks passed, and their routine was pretty much the same. They would play games, read books and often take leisurely naps in the evenings. Sometimes, Syndra was also called to her league matches. One day while she was asleep in the library, Evan went over to her bedroom. His feet padded softly against the floor as he neared the large pink desk. He pulled open its drawers, and saw an elegant diary. It was a large pink notebook, filled to the brim with entries. He opened it and started to read.

Hours passed by, as he continued to read through her journal.

He put his hand thoughtfully against his cheek when he read about all the ways that her mentor was tutoring her. However, there was a concept that started to repeat as the journals started to date forward. Syndra was starting to believe that her powers were growing weak. Evan scoffed inwardly, especially at the memory of her throwing a large dark sphere across the room.

However, the last few entries started to become very…dark.

_He's a jealous fool, and I will ruin him. I will take my vengeance against him for trying to restrain me, trying to control me. Ruining those who try to control me, that is what I live for. I will not be restrained. _

Evan frowned, his heartbeat quickening as he read on.

_I've __**finally**__ gotten my revenge. Freedom… it feels marvelous. _

That was the last entry in her diary. He closed the book and sat back with a loud exhale, his eyes closed as he wondered _who_ Syndra really was. He knew most of her past now, but did he really know her?

4.

Soraka stared at her brown hands, which touched against the glass. She exhaled softly and wondered when the stars would accept her again. How long would she have to suffer for her only transgression? It's all his fault, she thought. She closed her eyes, letting herself drift back to the past.

_Thunder and lightning struck outside the cottage windows, and Soraka frowned as she heard frantic blows against her door. She opened the door to see a distraught man standing in the rain, holding the limp figure of a woman. "My wife!" He cried out, his brown eyes wide with fear, "She's been attacked! Please save her, Soraka!"_

_"Yes, bring her in immediately." Soraka stepped aside as his wet figure crossed in the room, putting his wife gently across Soraka's couch. After a while, she put her hand over his and gently announced that his wife was beyond saving._

_Even then, as they sat face to face over his alleged dead wife (who was really just one of Singed's test patients), his dark steel gray eyes burned into her. She had been attracted to him from the start, never mind appropriateness_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Karma entered with a gentle smile on her face. "Feeling better?" She asked, as she closed the door behind her. Soraka sat back down at her desk and said thoughtfully, "I've had better moments."

"We all have our weaknesses, Soraka, don't feel too resentful."

Soraka sighed, running her hands through her face and spoke up "People come to me for advice about their troubles, they come to me when they are confused, but who do I go to when I'm struggling?" She looked up, a pleading look in her eyes as she confessed that she was still in love with the one who had betrayed her. A grim look crossed Karma's eyes, as if her suspicions had finally been confirmed, and she replied "You just need time."

"How long has it been?" Soraka stood up and paced around the room, "So many years have already passed, and yet…"

"Like I said, you need time. And you need to keep yourself busy, priestess and not let your past control you."

They locked eyes in careful speculation.

"We're having a festival in a few weeks to celebrate the anniversary of our victory over Noxus. I want you to feel better by the time we meet again." Karma said resolutely. Soraka was silent, but eventually came around to discussing the details of the festival. The thoughts of Warwick eventually fell to the back of her mind.

5.

Evan looked up, squinting into the dark cloudy sky as he stood in the courtyard. "It never rains here, does it?" He mumbled. Syndra was dressed in a large white shirt, and she wrapped her arms around him lovingly. He stiffened in fear, as he still didn't know whether or not he could trust this innocent looking girl. On one hand, she had been like an affectionate poro ever since they met… but on the other hand, there were moments when she would grow cold and domineering. Also, the diaries he found were no comfort to him.

He glanced towards the black slabs of gray dirt, and at the purple solitary flower that sat in the center of it. Why was she so proud of that flower anyway? They spent the next four hours living their dream-like life, where they either played games, read books or watched movies. As Syndra snored next to him on the couch, Evan stared up at the vaulted ceiling overhead, wondering if this was the way that he wanted to live the rest of his life.

His whole world had been turned upside down, from the moment he saw that castle in the sky.

Later on, Syndra disappeared to take a shower. He went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them both. He froze, straightening up when he heard the sound of rain outside the small kitchen window. He walked over to it and stared out the small square at the now grey skies, where the clouds above started to break into thick shards of rain.

His mouth dropped open as he stared downwards, at the clouds that were now starting to separate below them like a fog lifting away. He saw his village in the far distance and homesickness flooded him.

The courtyard looked to be empty, when he opened the gate and walked out into the cold air. However, he turned and saw that he was not alone.

Syndra smiled back at him, her wet hair lining the sides of her kind face and bright purple eyes as the rain washed over her naked body. Her hand reached out for his, but he simply froze in place, the cold shards wetting his brown hair. Thunder struck in the distance, before she reached out and he felt a force throwing him against her.

"Wha-!" He cried out, as his chest collided against hers.

"W-wait, I don't…"

"Quiet, fool."

She reached in and kissed him, her mouth engulfing his as lightning and thunder struck in the background. Her hands traveled through his body, as he tried to stop her but to no avail.

"Syndra, stop it." He protested, but she ignored his pleas and continued to roam her hands over his body, pulling him closer and dominating his mouth. His cries were muffled, until he finally pushed her off and ran back into the castle. When he ran through the open door, he heard her footsteps running after him. Chairs and tables were thrown to and fro as she pursued him through every room.

Finally, he realized that she truly was crazy. If she murdered her own mentor, why would she spare him? He stared out of a large open window in the hallway that looked out to the chaotic dark clouds, and he saw the small speck that was his village in the distance.

Here goes nothing, he thought nervously, as he grasped the edges of the window and flung himself out into the sky. He heard her shriek behind him, as he fell through the air, the heavy rain hammering against his body.

stolenwarpig: Thanks for your support =). I definitely know what you're saying about Lily and infatuation... I actually based Evan's relationship with Lily on my own experiences so maybe that's why you can relate haha.

panda: Haha, that made me laugh in real life. Silence is op. Soraka is actually one of my favorite characters. Bananas! Thanks for your kind words =^_^=.

hanse: Thanks for your advice! I'm glad that this story turned out better than you thought. This story will probably be a bit long, but I don't like fillers either so I promise I'll try my best to make sure there aren't any :). I definitely agree that Syndra's character so far is not very well-defined. I'm doing more some more research and brainstorming on her character so I'll figure something out by the next chapters...

Also, I based Evan off real life friends who are kind and honest even though they are boring or weak. But I definitely understand where you're coming from. Thanks again for your suggestions!

alwaysbetonvoid: I agree. I was writing this and then I looked up Syndra's voices and realized that she's really not very innocent or sweet. Thanks :)!


	4. home at last

**Thanks for sticking along with Evan's journey ;)! I finished the story but am spending more time fixing loose ends and trying to make everything as perfect as possible. Review replies are, as usual, at the bottom.**

**I kind of wish I wrote Evan and Sorakas' stories separately instead of combining them (that's why this story is so long) like I did in Pet Dragon... but alas! There's always room to improve =)! **

**P.S. I finally got an accounting internship! Yay for internships and not yay for filing D: . **

* * *

1.

He woke up later in a hospital bed, greeted by crowds of flowers and balloons.

"He's awake!"

Evan smiled to see his family surrounding him. "Thank goodness," his mother sighed, throwing her arms around him, "I didn't know what to think." His father stared back at him with a small smile, but the tell-tale lines around his face showed that he was more relieved than he seemed. "Welcome back, son." He said quietly.

"Thanks dad." Evan replied with an awkward chuckle. He looked down at his hands, which were lined with a few scars but it was nothing too bad. He wondered if it was all a dream. What had happened for those last few weeks? Had it all been real?

"…Was I in a coma?" He asked his parents. They looked back at each other, and then sighed and said "No, you disappeared for a few weeks and then we found you lying in a nearby field."

"I see…" He said, pulling his knees up to his chest as his mind became clouded with doubts.

"You've got a visitor…" His mother said gently. "Who?" Evan frowned, then he turned to see none other than Lily. She was wearing a pale white dress, holding a small bouquet of supermarket flowers. "Hi Evan." She said awkwardly, walking over and handing him the flowers. He smiled lightly and said "Hey. You didn't have to bring me flowers!"

"I wanted to," She sighed, "I was so worried about you."

He nodded, his face blank as his parents got up to leave. "We'll come back later." His mother said. They closed the door as they left.

Lily sat on the edge of his bed, her fingers gripping her dress tightly.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I…I don't even know." Evan laughed, "These past few weeks have been _so_ weird."

"I'm glad you're back." Her voice was gentle, "I really missed you."

"Oh, thanks." He replied, not sure of what to say. If she had been like this with him before, he would have fallen over his feet in pure joy and surprise… but now it was different.

"Listen, sorry about how I acted the last time we saw each other. I was just angry." She shrugged.

"Angry?" He frowned, leaning forward.

"It's just that-" she sighed, breaking off and saying, "I didn't know if I was ready for us yet."

"What?"

"…Oh."

After a few more minutes passed, Lily put her hand on his. He looked up into her warm eyes, as she asked him if he was willing give her another chance.

"Of course." He laughed, but deep inside he wasn't sure.

"So… when you're feeling better, we should go on a date." Lily said in a bright voice.

"Sounds great." He grinned. She got up to leave, and smiled at him shyly over her shoulder before leaving.

He looked out the window wondering what just happened. Lily confessed to him? Though he should have been jumping through the roof at finally being home and dating the elusive girl he had liked for years, he couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to see Syndra again.

2.

Soraka was exhausted. It was now 7pm and the final preparations for the festival were finally finished. The festival was to be held at the front of the Ionian city hall. There were bright sapphire and golden lanterns hanging across the sky. Wooden stalls were being set up along the road by merchants. She looked up from an empty stall, and frowned when she spotted a figure in the distance. It was surely her imagination, she thought, but her heart beat quickly in fear.

Perhaps her predator was there in the bushes, waiting so he could attack her and finally rip her heart as he had wanted to for the last hundred years.

The figure walked closer and she froze in fear. One of the workmen emerged and he gave her a friendly wave. She waved back and headed towards the restroom to clear her head.

3.

Ten days passed by, and Evan's life eventually returned to normal. His injuries were almost completely, and today was his first day back at his dad's noodle shop. During the afternoon, however, the restaurant was empty, which was strange considering the popularity of his family's dishes. The bell rang when an old man walked in.

From the minute the old man entered, Evan knew what he was going to order. "Hi Craven," He greeted, "The usual?" Craven nodded and replied simply "You know me well."

They were silent as Evan began to prepare the old man's meal. When he was done, he slid the bowl over to Craven.

"A piece of advice, Evan."

He looked up, "Yes?"

"Don't hurt her."

"Who?" Evan asked, but he already knew, as he stared back into Craven's knowing eyes.

"You know who."

He didn't want to say her name out loud, as it would make him feel crazy if he actually believed that everything had been real. They spent the rest of the moment in silence, until Craven quickly finished his meal and left.

Evan frowned and turned to look out the window, his eyes focusing on the dusty horizon as he wondered what the old man could have meant. _Don't hurt her_? Maybe he meant Lily. He shook his head in frustration and turned to wash the dishes.

4.

They met again at the ice cream parlor again this time. Lily had chosen to dress up today and she wore a bright blue dress and high strappy heels. She beamed happily as he walked in and went up to hug him. When she pulled away, he could smell the floral perfume wafting off her skin.

Her eyes glittered as she asked about his day.

"Kinda Boring, but I'm glad to see you. How was your day?" Evan replied with a small smile.

They exchanged small talk for a few more minutes, and then sat in silence. After ten more minutes passed, Evan began to realize that he didn't feel the same way about this girl anymore though he had idolized her for so long. In fact, he was quickly growing bored and the more she talked, the more his mind began to drift off as his eyes looked out towards the darkening skies.

Lily was a nice girl, but for some reason… things weren't the same anymore. He sighed as he watched his scoop of vanilla ice cream melt in its bowl. He thought about the silvery color of Syndra's hair, and the bright purple glint of her eyes. His stomach churned and his hands kneaded as he remembered the way that she slept against him, the way that she had looked at him. He realized then how much he truly did miss her, if she even existed in the first place.

Evan exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair, confused and tired.

Lily paused from her monologue, "Are you okay?"

He quickly met her wide eyes and smiled reassuringly, "Yeah. I'm fine, just a little tired."

Her eyes softened sympathetically and she said "Do you want to go home early? I don't mind."

Evan leaned back in his seat and simply stared at her. It would be unfair to lead her on, to let her think that he was still interested in her when his thoughts were somewhere else. But at the same time, "somewhere else" probably didn't exist in the first place. He glanced out at the window again, at the swaying lanterns in the streets, and finally said "Of course not."

With a soft smile, Lily continued to tell him more about her day. As her mouth moved, he wondered whether or not Syndra was still cooking scrambled eggs with eggshells in them.

Even if she did exist, and she probably didn't, she was still crazy and uncontrollable. Sometimes she was innocent and sweet, but other times she could become abrasive and angry. Also, she was terribly boss with a severe case of ADHD. Despite all that, the thought of her made his head swirl and his heart beat so much faster. He wanted to run back and throw himself into her long arms, he wanted to-

"Oh shoot!"

Evan looked up at the sound of Lily's voice. She was staring down at her cell phone, "My mom needs me to get home early tonight." She gave him a sympathetic smile, to which he feigned a disappointed look.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you next time then."

"Mmhmm. Sorry Evan." She sighed, giving him a tight hug

After she left, he sat in his chair some more and finished his ice cream alone. Sonia poked her head out of the kitchen and said that they would be closing in a few minutes. After he finished, loneliness and yearning swirling inside of him, he paid and left, walking out into the cold streets. This time, there were multiple people walking beside him.

He walked along the streets, his cold hands stuffed into his pockets as he pushed past several people towards his home. He opened the gate and closed it behind him, staring at the white full moon in the dark clouds. Was she staring at the same moon, wondering where he was? He wondered if she even understood why he had left her.

5.

"Evan, what's the answer to this problem?"

Evan looked up from his desk, "What?"

The teacher stared back at him angrily as she said "I want you to tell me the answer to the third problem."

He looked down at his textbook and read the problem silently, but his mind drew a blank. The teacher scoffed, crossing her arms. "Class," she spat, "When you come to school, it's not to take up air. It's to learn. Evan, pay attention." The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. She rolled her eyes and dismissed the class.

Evan zipped up his bag numbly as his friends joked about the teacher's foul mood. Usually, he did pay attention in class… but today was different. Everything was different now. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine her face in his mind. If it truly had just been a dream, then he wanted to go back every night.

He didn't regret running from her, but he wished it had been different. He wished that she had been real. It's time to _get_ real, he thought angrily to himself, get over it and stop chasing imaginary girls.

As he walked out towards the front gate, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see Lily. She grinned brightly at him as she asked whether he was going to the festival.

"Oh, yeah, my parents are going too."

"Yay!" Lily clapped her hands together, "I'm so happy we'll get to see each other there!"

"Hey Lily…"

"Hmm?"

"Is it true you're Irelia's god daughter?"

"What?!" Lily laughed, "Where did you hear that from? No!"

"Oh." Evan's eyebrows raised up a little, "I see. It was just a rumor then."

"Evan, you're weird."

The more he was around Lily, the more he realized really that she was just a normal girl. She wasn't the perfect superstar that people had drawn her out to be. She wasn't the most beautiful flower in the field after all.

* * *

Review replies

** hanse:** I'm glad to hear that you've enjoyed the chapters so far, and I appreciate all the honest advice you gave me. I didn't actually edit any of my stories before submitting them previously, but after reading your review I decided to form a habit of reading and editing my stories before publishing them to fix some of the awkwardness and loose ends. Your comments are very endearing :-) so thank you!

I agree about Syndra's character and people not knowing much about her, but at the same time I definitely feel like I could have done better at giving her a more solid personality instead of a jumpy ADD one.

** guest:** Thanks :)! I agree, looking at her past and everything, Syndra just seems like she's a sweet girl who happens to be run mad with power!

** posiden:** Glad to hear that you like Evan's character, he's based off some of my real life guy friends so I was hoping to make him as realistic and normal as possible in contrast to Syndra's wild personality :-).

** infinite**: Thank you! :)


	5. wolves in disguise

**Hi there! Hope you're having a great day :). I didn't update as fast this time but the story, like I said, has been finished but is still being edited. I promise I will update regularly and consistently. Review replies are at the bottom! **

* * *

1.

The festival was in full bloom with vibrant colorful lanterns hanging in the air. Crowds of people walked around laughing and talking. Free food and toys were being passed out in stalls where loud merchants held games and promotions. Soraka smiled proudly at how marvelous the festival turned out to be and at all the crowds of happy people. A little child ran up to talk to her, and she gave him a piece of candy, kneeling down to ask him his age. When she looked over his shoulder, she saw a familiar figure standing in the crowd, wearing a wolf mask.

She froze, an ominous and tight feeling growing in her chest.

"I'm five and a half!" The child said brightly, his voice breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh," She laughed as she glanced back at him, "Well, aren't you adorable?"

When she looked up again, the figure was gone as if it had just been a smear of her imagination. She exhaled as the child went running back to his mother.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she jumped to see Karma.

"Are you alright?" Karma frowned concernedly.

"Yes…sorry."

Karma turned and commented on how well they had done in organizing the festival. Soraka stared at the cherry blossoms littering the floor, her mind focused on that menacing figure in the wolf mask. Those painted eyes stared back at her in her imagination, threatening to chew her up and swallow her alive. At the same time, her knees grew weak not only from fear, but from another untellable emotion.

Karma continued to talk, but Soraka only focused on the rushing blood in her veins. This feeling of fear was, at the same time, mixed with a sense of twisted fascination.

"Well?" Karma's low voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yes… what did you say?" Soraka laughed, "My apologies, I'm a bit distracted."

The duchess frowned and repeated, "Would you like to come with me to the dining hall?"

"I'm going to use the washroom first, but I will join you in a few minutes, duchess."

"Alright." Karma gave her a polite nod and walked away.

Soraka walked towards the washroom, her path lined by the blood-dyed lanterns. She walked past a group of old ladies engaged in loud gossip, and finally turned into a quiet empty corner near the forest. She looked up at the dirt road leading to this forest a few miles away, the air quiet and tense around her and her breath coming out in cold white puffs.

Footsteps crunched in the leaves nearby, and she jumped, turning to see that it was just a fat white cat emerging from a bush. It mewed lazily and disappeared into the distance. She exhaled in relief, only to look up and see that figure again in the dark bushes a few feet away.

It froze in the distance, hidden behind the painted face of a wolf, its artificial eyes staring back at her.

The mask was lifted gently to reveal the old Warwick, a handsome rugged man with brown hair and light auburn eyes. He gave her a sinister smile, his gaze burning back at her like the glittering edges of a fiery ember. She stared back, her eyes becoming wide and alert in thick fascination. His face relaxed into an amused smile at her lack of fear, as he took a step closer.

Soraka didn't back away, as they locked gazes intently.

_Soraka opened her eyes. They were asleep on a bed of ruby and sapphire flowers. His handsome face rested against her chest, as he slept peacefully. A wide smile graced her face, as her hands ran gently through his rough hair. His eyes opened, staring back at her with a primal gaze. They locked eyes, and she felt her legs grow weak. _

_His long human fingers reached up to her breast and his grasp tightened, as his nails dug into her skin, leaving red indents. She inhaled sharply, forgetting to breathe until he finally let go. Her breath released in a soft exhale, as they stared at each other, her eyes hypnotized. Warwick's long finger reached up and traced the side of her neck, its grimy nail running roughly down the long expanse of her milky celestial skin. _

_Finally, his hands reached down between her breasts, at the very center of her chest where her heart was supposed to be. "Will you give me this?" He asked, as his index finger circled around her covered heart. _

_Her breaths were long and deep, filled with fear and erotic fascination, as she simply replied "Yes…" _

She stared transfixed, until she heard someone behind her call out her name.

She glanced over at their direction but then looked back to see that Warwick was yet again gone.

2.

Evan stared at the goldfish swimming contentedly in its bowl. The man managing the stall stood at the opposite side, talking animatedly to a crowd of children. He closed his eyes, the sweet Ionian flutes playing in his ears, and thought about the pretty face of a very scary girl. He imagined her hands running up his clothes, refusing to let go.

"Evan!"

His eyes opened and he turned to see Lily smiling back at him. She was dressed beautifully in a pink Ionian robe, and her cold hands clasped around his. Suddenly, the feeling of Syndra's hands came back to him in a rush, of their soft and warm texture.

_You're here to be my husband_…

Suddenly, he felt soft breath grazing against his lips. "Lily!" He jumped back when he saw her leaning in for a kiss. Lily frowned, "Umm…"

An awkward silence filled the air. He rubbed his hands awkwardly over his hair as he watched her face fall in disappointment and rejection. Not wanting her to feel sad, he reached out and patted her amiably on the head.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm sorry?" Evan's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Don't you want to be with me?" Lily asked, her voice quivering and her eyes trembling as a warning of onset tears. His gaze softened, he didn't want to see her cry.

"I do, Lily. But about that, I… met someone, while I was away." She stared back at him, her eyes wide and hurt as he continued to speak.

"I like her, but I won't be seeing her ever again." He shook his head in frustration, "Can you give me some time, Lily? Just for now… I need time to be by myself." He looked up to her face and saw that she was already crying. Without a word, she turned and ran off into the distance. He didn't try to chase her as he simply watched her disappear.

3.

Soraka's heart beat quickly as she helped one of the merchants clear his stall. How could Warwick have reversed his curse? Why was he a human again? She folded up the tablecloth, placing it neatly in a box among the other merchandise. After the merchant thanked her gratefully for her help, she nodded with a smile and went out towards city hall to gather the rest of her belongings. He had found her, and now that he found her, he was going to quite literally steal her heart.

Her hand reached protectively up to her chest, and she closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. She walked away from the stall, her eyes looking up at the milky white moon as crickets chirped in the thick silence. Finally, the last of the merchants left, his footsteps disappearing into the distance. She was alone now, and she could feel a set of predatory eyes on her. Why wasn't she running? Why wasn't she trying to hide?

Instead, she simply stood in the middle of the empty roads like a sitting duck, waiting to be shot and killed then hung up to dry. Footsteps crunched in the distance behind her, and she froze as human hands wrapped around her neck, and the familiar scratchiness of his beard caressed her cheek.

"Miss me?" Warwick murmured, his thick dark voice as sinister as it was familiar.

4.

They were finally going home. He sighed, packing up his belongings and staring out at his hotel room. Lily hadn't spoken to him since a few days ago at the festival, and to be honest, he was kind of glad for it. He zipped up his suitcase and made his way out into the quiet hallway. It was a bright and sunny day as his family made their way to the boat that would take them home. He sat on a bench and placed his suitcase beside him as he slipped his hands in his pockets and stared out over the rail of the boat.

The boat ride was about an hour and a half long. While his parents laughed and chatted with the other passengers, he tried to fall asleep and go back to that place where he was once again in her arms. But every time he began to drift off towards his dreams, reality would break in like sharp sunlight glinting through the clouds.

It felt like something was slowly gnawing away at him. If there was an epitome of dread, this feeling was it.

He stared out ahead, his hands cradling his head. _I'm in trouble_, he thought, _really deep trouble. I am in love with someone that does not exist. _

As the boat neared the shore of their town, however, passengers on the boat began to notice that something was wrong. There was gray smoke pluming up into the air from the center of the town, an ominous sign of destruction. Evan looked up with a frown, wondering what the smoke was about.

5.

He climbed out of the boat and jumped onto the shore, his mouth falling as he surveyed some of the destroyed buildings. There were villagers actively at work fixing the buildings, while families wept and trembled against one another. Shopkeepers returning from the festival walked towards their destroyed shops, their mouths open in utter horror and shock. People pushed past him busily, as he simply stood in the middle of the street and stared at how half of his town had been destroyed.

He stopped a weeping mother, and asked her what happened.

She paused, swallowing her tears and said quietly "That _girl_ destroyed this town."

"W-what?" he asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I saw her, Evan."

Evan stared back into the woman's wrinkled red eyes, searching them for sanity and truth, "What are you talking about?"

"She had some sort of power, where she held dark things in her hands and started throwing them at the buildings… and at the-"

"What did she look like?"

The woman paused and said quietly, "I couldn't see her well, I was running for my life… but she looked young… with silver hair."

"Mommy!" A girl cried in the distance. The woman pushed past Evan and ran towards her daughter, breaking out into sobs. Evan watched them embrace each other tightly, and his heart dropped as he realized that the girl who had destroyed his town was probably Syndra…

If it was, what would he do? What _could_ he do?

He walked down the streets, staring at the warped town. Some of the buildings were fine, but others were at least half destroyed. Gray smoke from the destroyed kitchen from a well-loved restaurant in town spiraled up to the sky. The ice cream parlor was ruined also, its quaint little chairs broken into pieces. He felt anger stir up in his heart, as he ran towards the other end of the town ignoring every person who called his name. His footsteps led towards the forest.

* * *

**hanxse**: My apologies for spelling your username incorrectly. I didn't notice until you told me haha! I'm glad you felt that Evan's desire for Syndra wasn't unrealistic, one of my worries was that I didn't develop their relationship enough for him to really miss her. Also, since I based Evan's relationship with Lily off my own failed infatuation with someone, I was aiming to share what I had learned through it, which is that sometimes the person we have feelings for isn't always as perfect as they seem.

And close! There's about one chapter left but Soraka and Evans' endings will be put in separate chapters. :) Thanks for your support!

**stolenwarpig**: Thank you for your kind words and encouragement :)! I find it very wonderful that you're able to identify with Evan on such a deep level (this is what I was aiming for, to have people be able to identify with my OC), and I'm so so happy to hear that this story has touched you on a personal level. I did not know that about Syndra ahaha :T, glad you told me!

**guest**: Thanks :)! The conclusion I made for Soraka x Warwick is kind of dark so far but I think people will genuinely be surprised at how they end up :o).

**chromyx**: Hahaha, that would be so funny! And kind of sad for Soraka D: but funny nonetheless. Hope your exams are going well dearest! And thanks for your review!


	6. raining stars

**So these past few weeks I've been working on improving my writing. I think I've come a long way from Pet Dragon, my first fanfic, in terms of the flow of my sentences and grammar. Even though I am a boring accounting major, I've always dreamt about writing my own book one day. Sharing my stories on fanfiction has made me realize that even though I have a long way to go, writing and sharing my stories with the world is what I want to do in life besides people's taxes. Thanks so much for all the support and review replies are at the bottom! :-) **

**There's two more chapters coming up that are epilogues for Warwick and Evan.**

* * *

1.

She woke up in Noxus. Her head screamed at her as she woke up, her vision blurred and numb. Tight ropes bound her to the uncomfortable lab chair, and she straightened as she breathed in the scent of rotting flesh and chemicals.

"Wakey, wakey, beautiful…"

Soraka struggled to breathe, her chest constricting in fear as she locked eyes with human Warwick. He sneered at her, his arms crossed and his eyes full of derision. "Where am I?" she whispered, her eyes tired and hazy. He leaned over her chair, planting a hand on its ridges as his untellable gaze stared into hers. She smelled the stench of meat in his breath as he replied "I _told_ you I would get your heart."

She exhaled and looked towards the ground as he pulled away, wondering what was going to happen. Would life end so cruelly and abruptly?

"Singed will be coming in a few days to finish my potion." He said.

She didn't respond, as her white hair washed over her face and concealed her expression. He gently reached over, tugging the strands back over her ear. She stared at him, crystal tears falling from her face.

"I'm going to miss you," he said warmly, "You did make me feel very good when we were… together."

He turned towards a large window, staring out into the orange sky that announced sunset. Soraka's eyes traced the bleeding sun that began to set over the city. His hands gripped the window sill so tightly that his knuckles became white, as he said "But this ends now."

She looked up, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

In a few days she would meet death after having her heart carved out. She closed her eyes, hoping and wishing to the stars for rescue and for peace. When she was immortal, she did not need to fear death. But now that she was a mortal, she felt the prospect of death curling around her shoulders, whispering darkly into her ears.

"Did you get to see it again?"

He turned, "See what, my dear?"

"That grove in the forest, with all those beautiful flowers." Her head bowed serenely, "It was beautiful, at least… those moments that I spent with you."

He was silent.

"I lose myself when it comes to you, Warwick." She laughed softly, "It's like all my common sense flies out the window."

He walked over to her slowly and lifted her head while his fingers traced across her face, wiping her tears away. Then he promptly wrenched back his hand and slapped her, his rough fingers leaving a bright red mark on her cheek.

"You knew I was a monster when you saw me, and yet you chose to stay." His words reverberated in the thick silence, their rhythm cruel and slow.

2.

Evan had been searching for hours in the forest, but to no avail. He panted and sat in the dirt, tired and sore from hours of running and searching. Sunlight glinted through the trees, piercing his eyes and forcing him to look at the reality of things. There was that voice inside of him screaming at him that his destroyed town was his fault.

He wished that he had never met her, that he had not chased her mysterious figure in the forest that fateful night. He rubbed his fingers against his eyes and started to tremble as the tears approached, bursting from his bitter guilt at all the harm he had caused. This was now bigger than him, this was hurting other people. And it was all his fault. And yet he still wanted her, but why?

Suddenly, rain drops started to fall from the sky. He looked up into the darkening clouds, as the shower began to fall harder and his brown hair matted against his tired face. Thunder struck in the distance and he stood up as something drew him towards the left side of the forest.

His footsteps crunched in the wet leaves and dirt, as he made his way towards a hedge in the distance. A gust of wind blew furiously, causing him to almost lose his footing as he clutched onto the wet bark of a tree. A dense misty smell filled the cold air. The wind continued to whistle furiously around him, the rain falling heavily. After a few more beats, he got up and made his way over to a hedge of roses.

Here it is… he thought, his heart pounding wildly as he pulled back the green bushes to reveal an iron gate. His fingers touched the iron handles, and he realized then he was bleeding from the rose thorns.

She was waiting for him, standing at the edge of the cliff with her silvery hair floating ethereally around her face. "I knew you'd come back for me," she said, her voice low and satisfied.

He simply stared back at her with an angry frown, his figure frozen in place by the gate.

"Well?" She chuckled and held out her hand, "Take my hand, Evan. Come back to live with me."

He walked towards her, his gait slow and determined as he stepped up to her open hand. Then he promptly slapped it away, and said indignantly, "Leave me alone. I never want to see you again."

Her mouth dropped in surprise, as he continued, "How could you bring my town into this? I knew you had problems but I didn't know that you were this evil. You're a monster!"

She let out a furious cry, picking him up and throwing him against the dirt. He cried out in pain, clutching his stomach as he hit the dirt.

"I'll-!"

"You'll what?" He asked, panting. The rain suddenly started to fade, and the clouds slowly began to give way to clear sunlight, which washed across Evan's grimy face. He stared back at her, his dark brown eyes honest and determined, as he said "You'll kill me, just like you killed your teacher?"

"Don't-!" She groaned, and hissed, "He was evil… he was not like you. He tried to control me."

"What did my town ever do to you?" He asked quietly, "They didn't deserve any of this. _They_ didn't try to control you."

They stared at each other for a long time, Syndra standing over him panting angrily.

After a thick moment of silence, he stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. As he turned to leave with a slight limp, he said "I hope from now on you'll just stay away from me. I never want to see you again." With that, he threw the gate shut behind him and made his way back to his destroyed town.

The sun shone down on him as he gazed at the rubble of his town from the distance, his figure hidden in the trees. His clothes were wet against his dirt covered skin and he was exhausted he could die, but he knew from now on that he would never be the same. Bright sunlight washed over his grim face as he made his way home.

3.

Soraka looked up, her eyes tired and murky. She felt the tip of something press against her lips and opened her eyes to see the yellow tip of a banana. "Aren't these your favorite?" She heard his low voice say. Her mouth opened robotically, accepting the banana into her mouth and biting the top part off. He chuckled as she finished eating it.

In just one day, Singed would be back. She had spent the last few days mostly tied to the lab chair. Warwick, ironically, would tell her stories of his childhood and of his tales from the league of legends. It was ironic because in their adventures before, he would never tell her anything about himself. Instead, she would tell him about her own past and her own adventures.

Now the tables truly were turned. She looked through the curtains of her white hair, her eyes tired and hooded.

She turned her head, and blinked at the intense look in his eyes. His rough dirty hands reached up to grasp her clear pale skin, as he slowly leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly, the door opened loudly, announcing Singed's early arrival. Warwick stood up, brushing dust off his clothes as he greeted the scientist.

"I've got a bit of homesickness while in Zaun," Singed chuckled, placing his briefcase onto the table. He looked up at Soraka and let out a loud exhale, "So! Soraka! How are you, dear?"

She simply looked away, full of peace though she was nearing a very gruesome death. They untied her from the chair, and she almost fell as they lifted her up and guided her onto the lab table where her wrists and ankles were strapped down.

Singed rustled into his lab equipment and pulled out a saw. It glinted in the fluorescent light of the lab. "Let's start." Singed murmured, as he plugged the saw into an outlet. It grew alive, its teeth moving and sawing for blood. Soraka cringed as Singed moved closer to her, the powerful saw shaking eagerly in his gloved hands.

Warwick stood by watching, his arms crossed and an untellable look in his eyes.

Her eyes locked onto Warwick's face the entire time. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as clear guilt began to rush into his gaze.

As cruel as he was, he could still feel guilt.

However, no matter how much he wanted her… he wanted this potion more. This is worth it, he thought, soon I'll have everything I ever wanted. The saw began to bounce against Soraka's skin, drawing blood. Suddenly, there was a rush of howling wind as the ceiling ripped off and flew away into the air. Bright stars began to fall from the sky, dropping in the form of thick and hard bullets as they plummeted and crashed through the floor of Singed's lab.

Singed cried out, losing his hold on the saw as it fell to the floor and buzzed loudly. The dark night sky tinged with red as more stars rained heavily into Noxus. Warwick cried out, shielding his eyes and body from the pelting stones.

An unseen force released Soraka from the bonds, breaking and unsnapping them quickly. She sat up, her breath heavy as she grasped her head in her hands. She knew that the stars would come to her aid, her faith was proved right.

She cried out as Warwick was lifted into the sky. He kicked and cried out in fear, as the stones fell like bullets against his skin. Blood began to spurt from his mouth.

"Stop!" Soraka cried out, her hands reaching up towards his limp body floating.

As soon as she had uttered the word, the stars stopped falling but Warwick remained in the air, bleeding and unconscious.

"I… forgive him." Soraka whispered, "Please spare his life."

Warwick was immediately dropped to the floor. After a few moments, bright celestial light began to shower from the skies. She lifted her face to the sky, her heart beating in excitement as she realized what this could mean. Would she finally regain her immortality, her former status?

Warwick opened his eyes, lifting his face weakly to see Soraka being lifted up into the sky, the bright lights a cloud around her. He groaned, his hand reaching towards her desperately. She stared back at him, her gaze blank yet forgiving as she disappeared.

"No!" He cried out, his voice angry and coarse. He had been so close...

He couldn't move. He heard the buzzing of the saw and turned to see that it was close to him. Rather, right by his side. Its sharp edges began to dig into his skin.

4.

It was finally over. Syndra chose to leave him alone, and he had not seen her for the last two years. Evan stared grimly out the window as his parents and friends sang him happy birthday. The number 18 stood on top of a chocolate ice cream cake, glittering happily back at him. He blew out the candles and everyone around him cheered and clapped. "Happy birthday, son!" His father said, handing him a large soup spoon with a bow wrapped around it.

"Thanks, dad. It's… economical." Evan smiled.

"Ah, but that was your great grandfather's soup soon. Use it wisely, Evan."

Evan's mother gave him a popular video game, and he smiled and thanked her. After the whole ordeal with Syndra, he was not sure that he could play video games again without a bitter taste.

"Happy birthday boyfriend!" Lily laughed, as she pulled out a heart-shaped box of chocolate. Evan opened the lid, seeing crudely made chocolate all crammed up against each other. "Oh, thanks, Lily, it's great." He laughed.

"You're so lucky." One of Evan's friends said later on as they were lounging in the den, "Lily's really cute."

Evan simply raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink, staring at the television.

"Do you know what career you want to be yet?" his friend asked, digging into a bowl of popcorn.

A slow grin grew on Evan's face, and he emotionlessly replied, "Weatherman."

"No way! A weatherman?! That's so random… what about your dad's shop?"

Evan simply smirked and shrugged, "Well, why can't I be both?"

"Nah, that's impossible."

"Oh, nothing's impossible."

**_Ten years later…_**

5.

Evan parked his car onto the rough dirt of his old home. He got out of the car to meet his parents, who ran over and hugged him tightly. He was twenty eight now and had become a very handsome weatherman. In the place of a young pale face, he now had a rugged and sharp face. In the place of young and unassuming eyes, he now had an intelligent and intense gaze.

He followed his parents into their home, where his dad laid out four bowls of noodles. Evan's new little brother, Jason, ran out and hugged him.

"Hey little guy," Evan laughed, hugging his brother tightly. They all sat down to eat.

"So dad, do you forgive me now for not taking over your shop?" Evan chuckled.

Evan's father just grinned and replied "Well, not yet, but I will forgive you if you get married already and bring home a nice girl."

At that moment, his mother clicked her tongue and added, "I need grandchildren, Evan."

He simply laughed, trying not to snort at his mother's dramatic tone. The truth was that he had not met anyone who made him excited anymore. Every girl was the same old story. He always yearned for someone else.

But no. He was not going to invite _that_ girl into his life anymore. Even if he ended up being alone for the rest of his life, he would never, ever allow himself to run after her or to search for her. She was too dangerous for him. The phone rang and Evan continued to eat silently.

"Well?" Evan's mother asked, a sparkle in her eye, "Aren't you going to pick it up?"

Evan picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Evan! How are you? It's Lily."

He closed his eyes, trying not to sigh in frustration, "Hi, Lily." He merely grinned as his mother gave him a thumbs up.

"So, um, your mother told me you were in town. Are you in the mood for ice cream? I miss you."

He hesitated, before finally saying yes.

He didn't want to go, but at the same time Lily was the only girl besides Syndra who he had ever liked. Perhaps Lily could be his wife one day. Though he didn't like her now, maybe he would one day.

A few hours later, he made his way towards the newly rebuilt ice cream parlor. After it had been destroyed, it was rebuilt in the same place. The sun started to set in the distance, and he smiled. Lily hadn't arrived yet, so he sat at the table and waited for her, his hand resting on his chin as he stared out into the distance.

The bell tinkled as Lily walked in. She had grown even more beautiful. Her blonde hair glimmered in the orange light. He was mildly attracted, so that was a start. "Hi Evan." She sat in front of him, her eyes bright with admiration.

Throughout their entire conversation, he found his mind drifting to work. Sometimes, he would be focused on trying to fight away thoughts of a certain girl with long silvery hair and bright purple eyes.

Sonia's little sister, Sara, walked out and asked brightly what they wanted to order. "Do you want to share?" Lily grinned shyly, "I don't want too many calories."

He simply stared back at her, as he said "I'm kind of hungry, so if you don't finish yours I can finish it for you."

He was unaware of her dejected face as he turned to order.

After their date, the conversation had turned dry as a desert so he decided to leave early. He said goodbye politely, giving her a small hug before paying for both of their ice cream and leaving the shop. The streets were now dark and empty.

A furious gust of wind blew through the streets, almost knocking him off his feet. His heart beat quickened, as he looked up slowly to see a figure in the distance.

It was the figure of a girl by the town gate. She had long silver hair and a lean figure. She turned to meet his face before turning on her feet to leave. He paused for a little bit, silent and wondering. It started to rain as he took a deep breath and ran towards her, his footsteps loud against the wet gravel.

The rain fell heavily over his handsome face, but his eyes burned intensely as he followed her figure into the forest with a determined stride, never losing sight of her back. She paused and turned to see him, but before she could do a thing he was on her, pushing her roughly to the ground. His hands pinned her wrists, as he craned his neck towards her face and simply grinned.

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES

**littlemissowl**: AWW :) you are so sweet! Thankkk youu! I'm so glad you like the fluff and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^! I actually finished this story a long time ago so I didn't get a chance to add other characters, but it's a really good idea. Thanks again and your sn is adorable :].

**alwaysbetonvoid**: HAHAHA, that's funny! Yes Evan smash :]!

**Guest**: Hahaha, yes, he would be really furry indeed! I always imagined him as a rough around the edges looking brunette with brown hair, and he'd always have this wicked glare in his eyes like ":) I'm going to do bad things to you!" =] Thanks for your review!


End file.
